La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: Oh yeah mil años pero aquí está :3 Uhm por fin Itzuko y Hikari están encontrando su lugar en su nueva ciudad!


**"La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física, sino de la voluntad indomable"**

Historia 13-. Itzuko Hikaru

Desde el día en que ella había ingresado a la renombrada secundaria de Teikoku, ya había pasado una intensa semana que terminaría un decisivo partido de futbol. Un suspiro largo y entrecortado se hizo presente entre el equipo de Teikoku. Una respiración rápida y agitada inquietaba a los demás compañeros, definitivamente Itzuko era quien hacía esos sonidos, estaba demasiado nerviosa por su primer partido. De pronto todo quedó en un silencio absoluto mientras Kageyama Reiji hacía su entrada al campo de Teikoku.

-Equipo, es hora de irnos. Cuando lleguemos a la secundaria Raimon, quiero que hagan bien su trabajo, la perfección es muy importante para nuestro equipo. La victoria lo es todo y nadie podrá quitárnosla si ustedes siguen mis órdenes como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Todos suban al vehículo, es todo- Dijo el entrenador de Teikoku rápidamente para después retirarse y subir al vehículo que los llevaría a Raimon.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que eso calmaría los nervios de Itzuko? Era un poco confuso lo que el líder decía, considerando que ella tenía tan poco tiempo en el equipo. La chica de Teikoku tomó asiento en el vehículo pensando en como sería ese juego, ella no había jugado un partido real hace años y temía haber perdido talento. Con una cara desconcertada que había sido ya notada por todo el equipo, el capitán caminó hacia ella para después tomar asiento.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Preguntó el capitán con la frente en alto.

-¿Ehh?...Uhm, Sí un poco, mejor dicho estoy asustada- Dijo la chica viéndolo en primera instancia y luego bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Y eso por qué sería? Has estado progresado mucho estos días de entrenamiento. No veo cual es el motivo de tu preocupación- Exclamó con tranquilidad el capitán de Teikoku.

-Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie nunca…pero si es a ti, Kidou creo que puedo contarte sobre eso- Dijo Itzuko un poco avergonzada.

-Tranquila, si confías en mí, yo te escucharé hasta el final entonces- Sostuvo Kidou sonriendo.

-Es sobre cómo dejé el futbol hace unos años, es algo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar- Declaró Itzuko con preocupación.

-¿Puedo escuchar sobre eso? -Preguntó Kidou con respeto.

-C-Cuando yo tenía 9 años participé en el Torneo de Futbol Frontera Infantil, yo era la delantera de mi equipo y estaba encargada de llevar a la victoria a mi equipo, pero en un momento del partido algo muy malo me ocurrió. No conecté ni un pase, me robaban el balón fácilmente y no metí ni un sólo gol, así que mis compañeros decidieron que el equipo estaría mejor sin mí, al haber perdido mi don para el futbol, ya no tenía caso que siguiera jugando. Sólo era un estorbo.-

Kidou la miró profundamente, pensando en qué era lo adecuado para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Kidou-kun tengo miedo, no quiero volverle a fallar a nadie, no quiero sentirme inútil de nuevo. Tengo miedo de que cuando esté en la cancha, no pueda hacerlo y ocurra lo mismo- Manifestó Itzuko con mucho temor en su corazón.

Kidou tomó su mano suavemente y le dijo:

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, eres un miembro especial del equipo, pase lo que pase nosotros te apoyaremos. Tienes mucho talento no dudes de él, además si fallas, me tendrás a mí para apoy… ¡Digo! A mí y al resto del equipo, te ayudaremos- Aseguró Kidou con una sonrisa cálida tras haber corregido su "error".

-¡Kidou-kun, te lo agradezco mucho!- Dijo Itzuko sonriendo con una nueva energía con la que abrazó a su capitán amigo.

Kidou sólo sonrió dulcemente mientras que de lejos Sakuma y Genda le hacían una mueca sonriente al ver que tan pegado estaba el respetado capitán a la única chica de Teikoku. Kidou notó la situación y sólo dio un pequeño tosido quejumbroso para que su compañera se alejara y éste pudiera caminar e ir con el líder. Unos minutos después, el equipo de Teikoku se hizo presente con estruendos en el campo de Raimon donde los pocos rivales ya estaban reunidos en la cancha.

Junto con sus compañeros, Itzuko bajó del vehículo y comenzó a ver la secundaria a su alrededor, era bonita por así decirlo por que se veía tranquila y amigable muy diferente a Teikoku donde todo se era frío y cada quien se ocupaba de sus problemas.

Henmi parecía estarle preguntando de nuevo a Kidou el por qué del juego aunque él lo supiera, a lo Kidou respondió "Tal vez veremos algo interesante". Al estar observando la escuela notó a una chica que corría entrando al edificio usando el saco del uniforme varonil de Raimon. Itzuko la miró con extrañez y se imaginaba el por que de que la chica usara ese extraño atuendo.

Itzuko se quedó cerca del vehículo con el líder cuando Kidou habló con el capitán del otro equipo, que precisamente era el portero. Después de unos segundos Kidou le pidió a Itzuko que se reuniera con el equipo y le pidió que se pusieran a practicar un rato.

Antes de decidir quién comenzaría Kidou aclaró que estaba bien que ellos comenzaran. Los equipos se alinearon y en pocos minutos comenzó el partido con el equipo Raimon, quien tomó la delantera por unos cuantos minutos acercándose peligrosamente a la portería de Teikoku, pero no hubo gol alguno puesto que Genda protegió la portería.

Éste le envió un pase a Kidou y cuando lo recibió, el capitán de Teikoku dio la orden de comenzar con el futbol imperial. Kidou le dio el balón a Jimon y desde casi media cancha lo lanzó hacia la portería con una fuerza increíble. El portero hizo lo que pudo pero no logró detener el balón anotando así el primer gol para Teikoku. Durante varios minutos Teikoku e Itzuko continuaron así, con un gol pero al parecer ganar el juego no era el propósito de los chicos de Teikoku puesto que mientras jugaban aprovechaban para golpear a los jugadores con el balón. Itzuko comenzó a pensar - Aunque sea solo un partido de practica creo que nos estamos dejando llevar mucho, no hay razón para agredirlos tanto.- Itzuko se sintió mal por el otro equipo y pensó en decirle a Kidou que pararan pero fue oportuno que el primer tiempo terminara, aunque fuera 1 favor de Teikoku.

Ambos equipos se reunieron en sus respectivos lugares para descansar pero al parecer los chicos de Teikoku no estaban nada cansados. Comenzando con el segundo tiempo Jimon y Sakuma dieron el saque enviándole el balón a Kidou.

Itzuko observó a Kidou cuando éste maliciosamente sonrió y exclamó

-Activen...Zona Mortal, para que ese chico ¡Salga a jugar!-

Itzuko se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar que usarían esa técnica y se preguntó a quien se refería Kidou. Detrás de ella salió Doumen corriendo para seguir a Sakuma y Jimon. Los tres se colocaron en forma de triángulo tal como le habían enseñado a Itzuko, todos saltaron y giraron en el aire y con un aura oscura a su alrededor, al unísono gritaron:

-¡DEATH ZONE!

Ese tiro fue otro gol para su equipo pero la chica se preocupó al ver que al portero lo había lastimado el tiro de sus compañeros. Kidou sólo veía al otro equipo y sonreía, luego dio la orden de que siguieran hasta que "Él" saliera a jugar. En el campo ya nada parecía fútbol, los compañeros de Itzuko ya no se concentraban más en conseguir goles, sólo pateaban el balón para dañar a sus oponentes. A Itzuko eso le parecía bastante cruel pero temía decírselo al líder, quien parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Cuando los chicos terminaron golpear a todo el equipo de Raimon, sólo quedaba de pie el portero al que sin pensarlo comenzaron a atacar sin piedad alguna. En el estómago, en la cara todo el cuerpo del portero se veía rodeado de intensos golpes con el balón, la chica no pudo soportarlo y con un grito llamó a Kidou para que se detuvieran pero Kidou solo la vio por unos segundos y le dio el balón a Jimon para que hiciera un último tiro antes de que el portero se desvaneciera frente a la portería.

Mientras un integrante de Raimon salía corriendo de la cancha, Kidou y los demás se burlaban del portero y de sus compañeros que yacían en lesionados el suelo, al parecer todo había terminado, hasta que con un último esfuerzo el portero se levantó negando que ese fuera el final del partido. Todos se sorprendieron pero Itzuko quedó impresionada ante la fuerza de voluntad de ese chico que era inquebrantable a pesar de que no pudieran anotar un gol y que él hubiera recibido tanto golpes. Jimon volvió a atacar al chico pero esta vez Itzuko no se contuvo y fue donde Kidou y Sakuma a pedirles que por favor pararan todo esto.

-Kidou… ¿Por qué hacen esto? El chico no puede seguir luchando, al menos tengan un poco compasión y dejen de humillarlo- Dijo Itzuko desesperada.

Kidou hizo caso omiso y solo bajó su mirada.

-Estas son ordenes Itzuko y no podemos desobedecer- Aclaró Sakuma.

-¿S-Solo órdenes?- Quedó impactada Itzuko al escuchar esa respuesta

En un momento todo se volvió un gran alboroto entre la gente. Un chico de cabello rubio caminaba con el uniforme de Raimon puesto, hacia la cancha con la mera intención de jugar.

El narrador lo presentó cómo Goenji Shuuya, un gran jugador del torneo Futbol Frontera. Con él todo cambio en la cancha, parecía que todos recobraron la esperanza con su llegada al campo. Itzuko miró al goleador fijamente para después notar la sonrisa maligna de Kidou quien estuvo de acuerdo con que jugara con Raimon. El portero recibió al chico con gran entusiasmo a pesar de que ya no podía no mantenerse en pie.

-Al fin podremos llevar a cabo el objetivo- Dijo Kidou, liberando otra duda en Itzuko quien estaba a su lado.

-Ya veo así que él es el jugador clave…- Comentó Henmi.

Itzuko por fin comprendió todo, él era de quien tanto hablaban sus compañeros, con la curiosidad dentro de ella tomó su lugar en el campo para ver las habilidades del nuevo jugador de Raimon.

Reanudando el partido, Itzuko tomó rápidamente el balón para enviárselo a Sakuma y a los demás para realizar de nuevo la Death Zone, quería comprobar las habilidades del nuevo goleador. Sakuma y sus compañeros realizaron la técnica tal como la última vez, pero el goleador comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta al tiro. El chico pasó por un lado de Itzuko a una gran velocidad…

-P-Pero ¿Que hace? ¿A donde va?- Se preguntaba Itzuko siguiéndolo con la vista.

Todos se asombraron al notar que el portero reunió fuerzas suficientes para detener el tiro de Teikoku. Tan rápido como pudo el chico le envió el balón al delantero, quien lo recibió rápidamente elevándolo en el aire para realizar su técnica que era asombrosa…

-¡Fire Tornado!- Exclamó efusivamente el chico lanzando el balón a la portería.

Genda no pudo detener ese magnifico tiro, anotando así el primer gol de Raimon. Los rostros de todos se iluminaron ante ese gol de Goenji Shuuya, el portero y sus compañeros se veían felices. Kidou sólo volvió a sonreír y anunció al árbitro que su equipo se retiraría del juego. La chica de Teikoku asombrada siguió al capitán quien cruzó miradas con el goleador estrella.

Antes de subir al vehículo entre los gritos, el ruido y las voces de la multitud se escuchaba el grito de una chica que repetía:

-¡Chica de Teikoku! ¡Chica de Teikoku! ¡Chica de Teikoku!- Continuamente se escuchaba el grito llamando la atención de Itzuko.

Al voltear hacia atrás y buscar de quién provenían esos gritos, una bola de papel golpea su ojo izquierdo, haciéndola enojar mucho.

-¡Hey! ¿Me recuerdas? Soy la chica del otro día- Exclamó una chica desde lejos.

Itzuko siguió la voz y reconoció a quien había arrojado el papel, era la chica con la que había jugado futbol en la torre de metal hace algunos días. Ella quiso acercarse a la chica pero ya era hora de irse.

-¡Hola! Oye me tengo que ir que tal si…- Dijo inconclusamente Itzuko.

-¡Chica recoge el papel! ¡Recógelo!- Enunció de nuevo la chica de Raimon entre la multitud.

Itzuko tomó el papel que estaba en el suelo. Entro al vehículo que ya estaba por irse, buscó un asiento confortable y cuando estaba en camino para volver a su escuela, comenzó a abrir el arrugado papel que parecía tener algo escrito dentro.

Efectivamente era así, el pedazo de papel decía:

-Soy la chica antes ¿me recuerdas? Oh eres genial en el futbol. Ve hoy a la torre de metal a las 4:00-

**"La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física sino de la voluntad indomable"**

Historia 14-. Hikari Kenzou

La luz del sol entraba por aquella ventana que atravesaba la habitación de Hikari, su rostro era lentamente iluminado por la luz del amanecer pero no podía iluminarse esa oscuridad que habitaba en sus ojos tristes y cansados. Hikari veía a la nada a través de su ventana pensando cual hubiese sido la mejor respuesta que hubiera dado, cerrando sus ojos lentamente pensó en aquel momento que la aquejaba desde unos días:

-¡Goenji-kun!-

-Eh?- Volteaba lentamente el desinteresado goleador.

- Go…enji-kun… Uhm yo…Tú… ¿tienes alguna idea de quien soy?- Preguntaba Hikari con su respiración entrecortada.

Goenji la observó fijamente unos segundos, y vio algo en su mirada que le pedía a gritos uno respuesta rápida y clara.

-No… no sé quien eres- Contestó el chico sin ningún balbuceo.

En shock, no había otra palabra para describir a la chica. Hikari se sintió a desvanecer y las lágrimas intentaron salir de sus ojos, pero ésta se contuvo frotando sus ojos rápidamente para que el chico no notara sus lágrimas. En ese preciso instante el goleador recordó un poco cuando vio a la chica a los ojos.

-Espera creo que sé quien eres…- Asintió Goenji acercándose a la chica con lentos pasos.

Una mirada soñadora entró en los ojos de Hikari y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, realmente ella esperaba que Goenji la recordara como la chica que conoció hace un año en Kidokawa Seishu. Hikari se acercó al chico también y con sus manos entrelazadas deseaba que el chico pronunciara las palabras"Eres tú"

-Eres tú- Dijo Goenji. –Eres la chica que encontré el otro día en las escaleras del hospital-

La sonrisa de Hikari comenzó a desvanecerse al oír lo que el chico le dijo; ella realmente esperaba que Goenji la recordara como algo más. Ella bajó su mirada y luego sonrió un poco de manera forzada, limpió las débiles lágrimas en sus ojos y vio de nuevo al goleador.

-G-Gracias… por ayudarme por ayudarme el otro día, te agradezco- Dijo Hikari sonriendo

Goenji encontró la sonrisa de Hikari muy cálida y tranquilizante, como si ella pudiera traerle cierta felicidad a alguien con el sólo hecho de sonreír así. Un pequeño salto sorprendió de nuevo al corazón del goleador, lo cual lo dejó con una duda.-De nada, ¿Y estás mejor? ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó el chico acercándose y llevando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, estoy bien sólo fue un pequeño mareo, eso es todo- Explicó la chica quedando corta de palabras, pero sonriente de cualquier manera.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó el chico interesado.

-Ehh… S-Soy Hikari Kenzou, mucho gusto- Exclamó la chica entusiasmada por la pregunta pero decepcionada en parte por que el chico no recordaba nada de ella.

-¿Kenzou?- Preguntó de nuevo el chico con una duda aún más grande dentro de él.

-Sí…Kenzou Hikari- Repitió la chica preocupada por la reacción de su amado goleador.

Goenji recordó que quién estaba en la escena cuando ocurrió el accidente de Yuuka, era alguien llamado Kenzou, aunque no recordaba detalles recordaba claramente ese nombre.

-¿Goenji-kun?- Curioseó Hikari acercándose al moreno.

Los ojos del chico se movían desesperadamente hacia diferentes direcciones tratando de encontrar una respuesta en él mismo, pero sólo logró sentirse muy agobiado por el tema terminando en una prematura conclusión que lo hizo enfadar.

-Me voy- Dijo el chico dando media vuelta y apresurando el paso hacia su destino.

¡Goenji-kun!- Exclamó la chica dando algunos pasos hacia la misma dirección.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- Advirtió Goenji con un estruendoso grito…-No te me acerques jamás, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar…-

Hikari quedó atónita con lo que el chico le dijo en ese tono tan agresivo, ella sólo se quedó ahí, viendo como él se alejaba…pensando en que había hecho mal.

Con los ojos nuevamente abiertos y volviendo a la monótona realidad del momento, la pequeña vio hacia su ventana de nuevo con un profundo suspiro que dejaba ver toda su tristeza y preocupación. Hikari timó su listón, tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras para encontrar a sus 2 hermanos y su padre desayunando, mientras su madre veía una noticia en la televisión. Hikari suspiró profundamente una vez más y escondió todo su pesar en una frágil y falsa sonrisa. –Buenos días a todos- Saludó la chica

-Buen día amor, ven toma tu desayuno-Dijo la señora Kenzou dándole a su hija avena y una tostada con mermelada.

-Gracias… Masaki hoy iremos caminando, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la chica.

-Sip, a menos que papá quiera llevarnos- Insinuó Masaki viendo a su padre.

-Eso no será, llevaré a Shin a la escuela, ya que su pie aún no mejora por completo- Explicó el padre tomando el periódico.

-¡Shuuu!... me ama más a mí, chiquitines. Primogénito 1—Gemelos 0 –Rió Shin.

-Que grosero eres- Afirmó Hikari lanzándole una cuchara a la cabeza a su hermano.

Shin la esquivó –¿Quién es el grosero ahora?

-¡Hey! tranquilos, Hikari mira esto- Ordenó la mamá de los chicos.

-¿Qué es? Preguntó la niña mientras comía su tostada y se arrojaba al sillón junto a su madre.

_Voz en la televisión: _

_-El perseguido criminal Enzou Matsuda ha sido hoy aprehendido por la policía local al ser encontrado tratando de robar una tienda del centro. Al ser detenido se notó que éste estaba en estado de ebriedad ya que comenzaba a vociferar cosas sin sentido como que "Reiji lo obligó, que el era el culpable y debía ir a prisión". El historial del hombre ha sido recordado de su ultimo crimen donde quedó fugitivo hasta hoy, en el que una pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años fue atropellada por éste mientras conducía un camión, hace un año más o menos en la prefectura de… _

_**-**_Ya no quiero escuchar sobre eso…- Manifestó Hikari molesta apagando el televisor y levantándose del sofá.-Vámonos Masaki, es tarde- Ordenó con una frívola mirada en sus ojos, tomando su celular y su bolso.

- ¡Y-YA VOY!-Aseguraba el gemelo tomando su mochila y arrebatándole el periódico a su papá.

Después de salir de casa Masaki comenzó a perseguir a su hermana quien ya iba varios metros delante de él. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, el chico pensó en hablar con ella sobre cómo le había ido con Goenji aquel día, pero su hermana se veía muy preocupada por algo, por lo que mejor evitó el tema y comenzó a leer el periódico mientras caminaba a la escuela.

-Masaki… ¿Soy una mala persona?- Preguntó la gemela preocupada viendo el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Cuestionó el gemelo apartando su vista del periódico.

- ¿Yo? ¿Te pregunté algo? Estás alucinando- Despistó Hikari

-¿Qué? Pero si tú fuiste la que…- Se detuvo Masaki a pensar. –Olvídalo ¡loca!- Dijo el chico volviendo al periódico. Sabía que Hikari evitó el tema a propósito por que no estaba lista para hablar de sus propios sentimientos, es una chica difícil, pero es muy sensible y aunque no lo parezca una leve frase fuera de lugar podría herirla profundamente.

Hikari aclaró un poco su mente y vio a su hermano que leía una nota con gran interés.

-¿Qué lees?- Interrogó la chica curioseando por encima del hombro de su hermano.

-La nota sobre Enzou Matsuda- Respondió su hermano sin dejar de verla nota

Hikari se detuvo, le quitó el periódico de una vez a su hermano arrugándolo todo y exclamó – ¡Deja eso ya!-…-Masaki ¿es que tú no te sientes mal con éste tema? ¿No te remuerde ni un poco la conciencia?- Preguntaba Hikari desconcertada.

Masaki bajó la mirada un momento y pensó unos segundos…-Piensa en Yuuka…lo adolorida que debe sentirse, lo asustada que debió estar, el sufrimiento de su familia… ¿Acaso eso sólo me duele a mí? Ambos la ayudamos aquella vez ¿Recuerdas?- Exclamó Hikari suavemente.

Cierto, es un poco grosero de mi parte…lo siento- Se disculpó Masaki levantando la mirada.

Hikari sonrió y puso el periódico en su bolso para continuar con el camino a Raimon. La chica se sintió feliz de un momento a otro y comenzó a caminar al estilo Heidi. -¿Ahora que te sucede?—Cuestionaba Masaki el repentino cambio de humor de su gemela.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo estar feliz? Hehe- Inquirió Hikari caminando hacia atrás.

¡Hey! Ten cuidado…Cuidado con los asper…sores- Advirtió Masaki inconclusamente. 2 olas de agua fría envolvieron a Hikari dejándola completamente empapada. – ¡Uight! E-Es-Est-Está helada-Balbuceó Hikari temblando.

-¡Tonta! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado- Replicó Masaki frotando la frente de su hermanita.

-¡Achú! L-Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó la chica frotado su nariz.

-Ven, ven aquí- Le invitó Masaki poniendo su saco sobre ella y secando su rostro con un pañuelo. —Gracias hermano- Dijo Hikari con ojitos de cristal.

-De nada, boba. Cuando lleguemos a Raimon, pones tu ropa a secar, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó Masaki. –Seeeep- Contestó Hikari.

-¡Geeez! Llegamos tarde ¡corre!- Exclamó Masaki tomando la mano de su hermana y casi arrastrándola por el camino.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Raimon, un extraño vehículo estaba frente a la secundaria. Notaron rápidamente que se trataba de un vehículo de Teikoku, la escuela donde se suponía ellos entrarían. Ambos trataron de ignorar el disturbio que se llevaba a cabo en el campo de futbol, se concentraron en llegar a sus salones de clases. Hikari corría detrás de su hermano pero su vista estaba en el partido que se llevaría a cabo, que no se veía muy bien para su escuela. Entrando al edificio con el saco de su hermano, todos la veían rara pero a Hikari eso no le importaba ella quería llegar pronto a su salón para secarse un poco. Al llegar a su aula, todos estaban viendo el partido por las ventanas, así que Hikari llegó silenciosamente, se agachó y ocupó el único lugar que estaba desocupado para quitarse la ropa mojada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó una dulce voz dándole un toalla a Hikari.

-Uhm Gracias…Soy Hikari Kenzou, la chica nueva- Se presentó Hikari tomando la toalla.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tsukushi Otani- Dijo Tsukushi levantándola.

Otani le invitó a ver el partido con ella. Le explicó lo que estaba pasando en el partido y eso molestó a Hikari, por que seguía Teikoku lastimándoles si ya no podían seguir, recordó a Endou y Aki y pensó en ayudarles. Hikari estaba a punto de salir del salón para ir a la cancha cuando una euforia entre los alumnos comenzó a crecer.

-¿Quién es él? ¿No sabía que iba aquí?- Se preguntaban todos. Hikari se abrió paso entre sus nuevos compañeros y logró ver a esa persona que llegó a salvar al equipo, Goenji.

Hikari se sorprendió de nuevo al verlo, pronto salió del aula tomando antes el periódico que llevaba en su bolso. Cuando llegó a la cancha vio como el famoso Tornado de Fuego marcaba un gol, pero también vio aquella chica que conoció en al torre de metal, esa chica un tanto pálida, de ojos celestes y cabello negro que caía sobre su ojo derecho; pensó en ir a saludarla pero pensó -Goenji o esa chica-

-¡Hikari-san!- Invitó Aki a la chica a acercarse.

-Aki ¿que sucede? –Preguntó Hikari ignorante de lo que sucedía.

-Pues, el partido ya acabó- Aclaró Aki

-¿Qué? No, necesito que…oye amiga présteme eso- Dijo Hikari arrebatando una pequeña libreta y una pluma de las manos de una chica de lentes y cabello azul. Escribió una nota rápida, tomó la hoja y salió corriendo hacia la entrada donde Teikoku estaba por irse. Hikari le lanzó la nota a la chica de Teikoku, quien la recibió, en su cabeza pero la recibió.

Con esa pequeña misión cumplida, Hikari corrió de nuevo a la cancha en busca de Goenji, quien por alguna razón dejaba la cancha sin la camisa de Raimon. Eso puso muy nerviosa a la chica pero no dudo en ir a hablar con él de nuevo.

-¡Hey!- Gritó la chica molesta

-Uhm? Otra vez tú, Kenzou- Dijo el goleador volteando a verla y de nuevo molesto.

-¿Qué demonios te hice? ¿Por que me tratas así?- Exclamó la chica furiosa.

- Te puedo tratar así con el solo hecho de saber lo que le hiciste a mi hermana- Replicó el chico aún más molesto.

-Ahora de que hablas… ¿Te parece mal que le haya llevado a un hospital?- Contestó la chica confundida.

-¿Qué tú que? Quien lastimó a mi hermana era alguien llamado Kenzou, en realidad no creo que fueras tú…Pero alguna relación debes tener con el criminal- Dijo el chico confundido de lo que él mismo decía.

Hikari le miró fijamente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, vio el periódico que llevaba en brazo, lo tomó y haciendo una bola de él, se lo lanzó al chico.

-¿Cómo te atreves a culparme? ¡TONTO!- Gritó la chica entre lágrimas para después salir corriendo.

Goenji recogió el periódico y al desdoblarlo encontró la nota de Enzou Matsuda, leyó todo, también donde se incluía el accidente de Yuuka. El chico cerró sus ojos y molesto pensó: "Soy un idiota, perdóname Kenzou".


End file.
